Losing Your Memory
by DreamToAspire
Summary: Elena was killed the night of last years Masquerade ball only to turn into a vampire in the end.With the help of Katherine she was able to get away from Mystic Falls to protect the ones she loved,but not before erasing the memory of everyone she loved including Damon.Now both of them are back to ensure everything stays the same but not everything works out as planned.D/E & S/K
1. Chapter 1

**Losing Your Memory**

Summary: Elena was killed the night of last years masquerade only to to have the events turn her into a vampire. With Katherine's help she was able to leave Mystic Falls but not before taking everyones memory of her...especially Damon. Now after a year of being away her and Katherine are back. Find out what lead to the effects that changed Elena's life forever and find out how everything is different including everyone once everything is taken away. Delena Stefherine

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapter 1**

**"Dark Alleys and Change"**

_She turned it off; she was told it was the best way to deal with everything without having to feel everything again. It was hard for her to remember those memories that haunted this all time. But her life now was okay now, she was having fun at some points and she was happy with her choice after everything that happened_

**Present Time- New York**

A man is walking down the street nowhere to go but his home after succeeding with one of his conquest this late at night. He turns around when he hears a noise in an alley and suddenly sees a women is crying, when she sees the man she runs towards him desperately.

"Oh thank god" She runs to him holding him by the arm. The man is instantly mesmerized by the beauty of the young girl. "I've been looking for someone to help me" She says to him as she looks into his eyes with a pleading look.

"What's wrong?" He asked automatically

"Someone attacked me and my sister and he ran away with all our stuff. I don't know what to do I left her over there" she pointed towards the alley and started tearing up, "because he took our cellphones also…I don't know who the call. Please help us…. I really think she's hurt" she started sobbing at the looked towards where at the desperate girl was pointing at.

"She's over there" he nodded towards the alley way

"Yes I've been trying to get help without leaving her" she nodded. She started crying again which the man clearly could see coming from her dark brown doe eyes, "I don't want to lose her"

"Okay I'll help you, don't worry your sister will be fine" The man held her shoulders "I'm here"

"Thank you" She smiled.

"Just stay by me just in case" The man said but also thinking _maybe by helping her I can get her number._

She nodded and then told him where her sister was.

They both headed towards the alleyway; where he could clearly see someone laying down but not moving as they got deeper into the dark alley.

They finally get to the body and man rushed kneeling to the body seeing if she's okay. Only to come to find that her sister looked just liked her.

'_Twins score'_ the guy thought after that, he faked some concern because although his ego was as his height the girl lying down was knocked out cold.

"How long has she been out" He turned around facing the one that asked for her help

"NOT LONG" he turned to voice and it was of the body of the girl that was knocked out cold or so it would seem.

She had a huge smile on her face and the guy was completely lost for words.

'_What was going on_' he thought

"I thought you were-"He was immediately cut off as the girl slammed him into the building wall.

"That I was passed out, knocked out, hurt..." She titled her head while he was up against the wall "…Willing"

"I was just trying-"He was cut off again. He was scared now.

"You were just trying to help," said the girl. She nodded her head "We'll unfortunately your thought of helping me wasn't going to get you lucky. So now let's get to the point"

Her faced changed and her eyes turn red and black and black veins and fangs came out.

"What the-"he was cut off again as she sunk her teeth into his neck, and when she was done she threw him to the other girl and she caught him easily doing the same.

As soon as she was done she looked at the other girl, "Katherine really?"

"What" Katherine Responded

"Do you always have to do some anti-climactic monologue?" The girl told Katherine

"We'll you see Elena" Katherine put her back to the wall and crossed her arms " We are in New York, and I'm feeling very theatrical" She smiled

Elena rolled her eyes and picked up the guy they attacked and looked into his deep into eyes her eyes dilating and compelling the guy.

"You are not going to remember what just happened, you're going to go home thinking you got really drunk from where ever you came from and went to an alley and got scratched by a…" Elena paused for a minute "…cat." She smiled and raised her eyebrows

He responded back "I got drunk and got attack by a cat. I understand"

"You can go now" He nodded his head and left the alley to go home

Katherine went up to Elena "Do you always have to do that 'Lena' and really attacked by a cat…Really"

"What I'm going for comedic theater and unlike you I rather not have a dead body lying around"

Katherine rolled her eyes "Do you always have to be…YOU sometimes"

"Hey be glad I'm not going to the Zoo for blood yanno. Plus, it was your turn to fill up the fridge" Elena responded and crossed her arms

"I figured that if we ran out, you wouldn't have the choice but to go out" Katherine tilted her head "Plus, why take turns. You always end up getting them anyway"

"Whatever, can we go now" Elena asked

"Home really? At this hour" Katherine frowned

"No, I was going to say since we're out…" Elena

"You already read my mind" Katherine responded and the two easily headed out into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Why did you do this to me" Elena said as she was in a room she had never been in before

"It was the only way Elena" Katherine responded back and looked Elena in the eyes. "That thing couldn't save you" She pointed at the ring that was on the table side of the bed where Elena was lying down "And I couldn't let you die"

"Why would you want that? I thought you wanted me dead" Elena spat back

"I never said that you guys only assumed I did" Katherine spat out "and I thought we established that I didn't to hurt you the last time we talked"

Elena sighed "We'll thank you"

"You're welcome" Katherine sat next to her

Elena started to shed a tear "Does everybody think I'm-"

"Dead" Katherine put her hand on Elena's lap "yes they do"

"I just can't believe what just happened…" Elena responded and then held her knees "It makes everything you told me real" She started to tear up more "It's not going to be over is it"

Katherine shoved a strand of hair from Elena's face "No it's not"

Elena turned toward Katherine "At least we figured one thing out" she put her head in her knees and looked up

"Yea too bad it's not the danger I was telling you about" Katherine responded "but it still sucks"

Elena half smiled and then she even more tears "I think I know what I have to do. Now"

Katherine hugged her and let her go "Yes, I do and I'm sorry it really has to come to this"

Elena looked at her "...but before we leave. I want you to call Lucy."

Katherine looked at her in confusion "Why?" Elena looked at Katherine and after a few seconds and then as if she instantly read her mind "Elena I don't think that's a good idea"

"It's the only way to make sure everyone is safe" Elena looked at her "… and I need some way of saying goodbye"

Katherine paused for a moment "Okay, I'll call her"

"Thank You"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think, this is my first story and was wondering since I review a lot and i needed to join the bandwagon of TVD writers. So tell me what you guys think already have the story mapped out. But I don't know if I should continue it or not, and sorry for the mistakes I'm looking for a beta at the moment but I wanted to post this really fast.<strong>

**Please Read and Review. **

**Thank You, **

**DreamToAspire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Losing Your Memory**

**Chapter Two: The Other Side of Town**

**Present- Mystic Falls**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time-Mystic Falls<strong>

A man is moving inhumanly fast through the woods, scared for his life as he ran from whatever was chasing him.

He stops at last. "I think I lost them" he whispered, looking around and leaning towards a tree.

"Don't you think it's a little early to say that?" a voice asked. The guy turned around trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. Then he heard the voice coming from no other than Damon Salvatore himself.

"Because I think you haven't lost us at all," Damon chuckled.

"Damon Salvatore" The guy said as his face changed, making it clear that he was a vampire.

"The one and only" Damon smiled. "So enough with the chity chat and let's get to the point."

Damon drew out a stake from his jacket. "Oh yea, it's come to that"

The guy ran as fast as he could away from Damon.

"Ugh, why do they always to run?" He chased after the guy, picking up his scent. "Where did that toad go?" He looked around, the stake still in his hand. Suddenly, the vampire came out of nowhere with a nicely shaped tree branch, ready to strike at Damon.

Damon, on the other hand, just stood there smiling. Why? He was coming fast at Damon but only to get staked from behind.

Damon looked at the decaying body. "About time. I thought I was going to have to ruin my perfectly good shirt just to shut this guy up." he said as he looked up at Alaric. "Not like he he was really talking, but still He was really annoying."

Alaric shook his head, "Well sorry, I can't run as fast as you can."

"I know, I'm awesome " he grinned. "Where's the Gilbert kid?"

"I told him to stay by the car, he's hurt pretty bad," Alaric kneeled down to the body. "That other one came out of nowhere"

"Um yeah , those gosh darn vampires, coming out of nowhere," Damon rolled his eyes. "Kid wants to be a freaking hunter cause his family was one. And because his Aunt is sleeping with you."

"He wants to help." Alaric corrected Damon

"Well, at least he wasn't like that John Gilbert guy," Damon smiled. "So glad that major pain in the ass is gone."

"He's a good kid, all he wants to do is help"

"Well, I'm getting tired of playing the Spike to your Buffy, Ric" Damon frowned and sighed "How many of these gang of vampires are left?"

"As far as I know, the ones tonight are the last of them"

"Any idea what they want?"

"Nope" Alaric said, examining the body and trying to pick it up. "But Mystic Falls tends to draw your type." Damon scoffs. "Can you help a guy out?"

"You are such a prune" Damon said as he and Alaric headed to the car where Jeremy was waiting with Stefan.

The four of them along with the help of Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline were clearing Mystic Falls of vampires. Ever since the horrible Founder's Day incident, they didn't want the Founder's Council to be on high alert again, and the random appearance of new vampires in town was not helping.

Alaric and Damon arrived by the car where Jeremy was badly hurt, one of Alaric's crossbows was used on him when he and Stefan were hunting down the other vampire.

"WTF Gilbert," Damon nodded his head. "Told you not to play with Ric's toys."

"Damon shut –" Stefan began.

"Just saying," Damon shook his head. "Are you okay?"

Jeremy pressed a shirt to his bleeding shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine, just need to dose it with alcohol and sleep on it." Damon looked at Jeremy's arm. "Let me take you home and make these other two take care of the rest."

Before Alaric and Stefan could protest, Damon and Jeremy were gone.

Damon and Jeremy arrived at the Gilbert house in just a couple of minutes. Jenna was out at the school and they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing Jeremy's arm.

Jeremy sat on the edge of his bed, clearly in pain, but not too much.

"Do you have a first aid kit or something?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, check the bathroom," Jeremy said and pointed to the other door in his room.

Damon went into the bathroom and rifled through the drawers until he found the kit. As he grabbed it, he noticed the other door in the bathroom. His curiosity got the best of him and he opened the door and walked into the adjoining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Elena came into her room after brushing her teeth and washing her hands only to find-

"Damon, oh my god," Elena gasped and put her hand on her chest, "you scared me."

"It happens," Damon grinned at her from her bed, holding her Teddy bear in his hands. "Thought you would be used to it by now."

"Not with that," Elena crossed her arms. "What are you doing here Damon?"

"Just dropping by, you love it when I do," he smiled and sat up.

Elena rolled her eyes "And-"

"Annnnddd because I wanted to see you."

Elena just looked at him.

"Okay, I heard Katherine stopped by," Damon raised his eyebrows and frowned slightly.

"She just came to talk, Damon. That's all"

"About what?"

"Nothing, she just wanted to talk…" Elena said, "She's not out to hurt me, Damon."

"You can't trust her Elena," Damon got off her bed and came right in front of Elena.

"Well the thing is, I do," Elena looked at him.

"After everything she's done?" Damon scoffed.

"Yes!" Elena spat back, though not too harshly.

"Elena. Really?" Damon asked her.

"Damon, believe me, I do." Damon saw this was getting a bit repetitive, but he did care and repeated his question, "After everything she's done?"

Elena took a breath and grabbed his hands. "Damon, I forgave you for everything you've done, just trust me. I know and believe her."

Damon paused at what she said and Elena noticed something in his eyes and knew exactly what he was thinking. "Yes, Damon, I forgive you for…everything. I can never hate you"

"But Elena—" Damon started but was cut off.

"Believe me Damon."

Damon sighed, "I don't want to lose you Elena."

"You're not going to lose me Damon." Elena said and added "Don't forget that"

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT TIME<strong>

Damon entered the room and looked around. It was empty expect for a bed and furniture.

_Wonder who stayed in this room_, he thought. He went back into Jeremy's room and without looking back.

He walked in Jeremy's room and said, "Didn't know there was a room back there"

He started to help take care of Jeremy's wound

"Yeah it's the guest room," Jeremy said and then hissed when Damon applied alcohol on his shoulder. "But no one's really ever used, so it's just there"

"No one seriously" Damon asked and stared at the room through the bathroom room.

"Nope no One" Jeremy said

"Then you could use as a spare" Damon scoffed "I would"

"Nah, I'm good" Jeremy looked around in his room "That room isn't for me its too-" Jeremy paused "I don't know not me"

Damon rolled his eyes and finished taking care of Jeremy's wounds and looked back at the room with some importance but brushed it off again and thought _What's with you Salvatore _He paused _It's just a room how important can it be_?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for of you guys who reviewed, put this story on alert and favored it. They really bring my day up.<strong>

**AND A Very Very special Thanks to my beta shadowfaxangel without her I wouldn't know where I would be.  
><strong>

**Anyways, Sorry I deprived you guys of Katherine and Elena (those who were expecting them) can't blame you guys their parts are always the fun read; But they will definitely be in the next chapter. This chapter was just to show what's going on in Mystic Falls and give you a Delena scene and put more emphasis on the Losing Your Memory. Can't stuff too many scenes and flashbacks into one chapter, I call it reader overload.  
><strong>

**Anyways Please Read and Review**

**Thank You,**

**DreamToAspire**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Posting this a day early so please send some love :)**

**Chapter Three- W b itchy Moments**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time-New York<strong>

Katherine and Elena arrived at the Bass hotel in the middle of the city, being greeted by the doorman as they approached the entrance.

"Miss Pierce," he tilted his hat towards Katherine and then Elena, "and also Miss Pierce," as he opened the door for them to enter.

"Thank you William," Elena responded. Katherine just brushed by and smiled. They both headed towards the elevator which would take them up to their penthouse.

"You could at least thank the guy," Elena commented.

"I did, I smiled," Katherine scoffed. "Plus people thank me, not the other way around."

"And when has anyone thanked you?" Elena grinned as she and Katherine got into the elevator.

"Exactly my point," Katherine spat back. Elena just rolled her eyes again then shrugged her shoulders, waiting for the elevator door to reopen. Katherine always with her smart remarks. Elena thought with a grin.

"What are you grinning about?" Katherine looked at her and crossed her arms.

"Nothing" Elena scoffed.

"Still jealous that guy hit on me instead of you at that club?" Katherine asked. Elena wasn't going to tell her what was what on her mind, so she was going to make her think about something else.

"No, I don't even care," Elena answered. She really didn't but Katherine being Katherine, wasn't going to let it go.

"Whatever," Katherine remarked and then added, "if you want more guys to hit on you, all have to do is look like me."

"I do already look like you"

Katherine scoffed, "I meant the hair. Sure, your taste in clothes is finally up in the ranks with me, but the hair…" Katherine went over to Elena and brushed some of her hair.

"Sure, it's a little wavy more than your old boring Joey Potter look, but if curled a little bit more like mine…guys would be reeling," Katherine smiled.

"We're practically twins Katherine, I would really like to have some difference between us."

"But we have so much fun when look alike," Katherine answered back. "Those days are so much fun when you do agree," Katherine playfully frowned. "It's just a curling iron. It won't bite."

The elevator dinged as it reached the top floor and the girls' penthouse. It was an elegant penthouse with the living room connected to an open kitchen, a loft and two bedrooms, each with their own bathroom.

The two continued with their conversation from the elevator. Katherine either had a hard time letting things go or she just wanted to win the small argument, if it could be called one.

"Plus, I'm not really interested in reeling guys in," Elena said as shewalked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and wine bottle, pouring each of them a drink when she reached the serving counter where Katherine was already sitting.

"Are you coming out Lena " Katherine joked

Elena rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You know what I mean."

"I know, I just love seeing your face," Katherine giggled. She just loved messing with Elena, it was so easy sometimes. The two really grew on each other and despite everything, they practically got along like sisters. "Yes, I know Lena, you still have eyes for those 'Eyes'," Katherine added before she paused, realizing the topic she accidently brought up.

Elena's heart would have jumped if she'd had one It still pained her to remember those days even though she did everything to just move on. She was about to say something when both she and Katherine heard a noise near the door.

They automatically put themselves in high alert. Elena grabbed a knife and Katherine was read to lunge.

The door slammed open and the two immediately grabbed the person and shoved them, pinning them against the wall.

**Flashback**

Katherine had Lucy up against the wall, when the door of the room she and Elena were staying in burst open.

"Ow, Katherine!" Lucy gasped. Katherine let go of the witch and she went up for air. "Is that how you say hi to everyone?"

Katherine sneered, "You could try can't blame us for being on high alert no matter who or what the situation." She turned to Elena and said, "it's okay, this is Lucy, the witch I was talking about."

Elena nodded her head, She'd told Katherine to call Lucy, even though she didn't know her. She knew that they needed a witch and Lucy was the only one that she could think of besides Bonnie, and they definitely couldn't use Bonnie.

In this case especially, since she was now dead. She knew Bonnie wouldn't agree to her request. Heck, she wasn't even sure if Lucy was going to according to Katherine, Lucy was in her debt.

"Hi," Elena said and smiled at Lucy.

"Hello to you too, Elena," Lucy replied. "I heard what happened."

Elena looked at her. How in the world did she know what happened?

Lucy picked up on her confusion. "Katherine told me when you were out, and I am a witch."

Elena mouthed an O and was pulled by Katherine to sit next to her in the couch in the room. Lucy took a seat across from them.

"So, why have you called?" Lucy asked, looking at Katherine.

"We need your help," Katherine said.

"What kind of help?" Lucy crossed her arms. Katherine asking for help usually wasn't anything good.

Katherine was about to explain everything, but Elena jumped in, thinking it would be better if it came from her.

"Everybody thinks I'm dead, but the thing is, they haven't found my body-"

"Clearly-"Katherine commented. Elena looked at her. "Sorry, continue."

"We can't let everyone know that I'm still alive and—" Elena tried to explain, but Katherine continued for her.

"We can't let the Scooby gang start looking around for her body. They already believe that she's dead, considering who killed her. But the more those guys look around, the more they're going to start questioning what happened to her body." Katherine took a moment for Lucy to digest what she was saying.

"We already have the right people fooled…for now, it's just that we can't let the gang interfere with what we have set up."

"I don't get you," Lucy asked.

"What Katherine is saying is that we have you-know-who fooled," Elena explained.

"Klaus?" Lucy asked.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "No Voldermort! Of course Klaus!"

"But I thought he had nothing to do with what happened to Elena," Lucy said in confusion. "I still don't get what you two want from me."

"Well, if you'd stop interrupting, maybe we could get to the point," Katherine commented and looked and Lucy and put her arms up mockingly. "I know you're trying to help"

Elena came in, her emotions were starting to get the best of her, but she somehow kept her cool , which was pretty impressive considering she just turned. But that didn't stop her from getting to the point.

"The point is yes, we have Klaus fooled, we just can't have Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy or anyone else ruin that-"Elena explained before Lucy cut her off again.

"So you want to do what Katherine did in 1864?"

"Again with the interrupting," Katherine commented. Lucy took a breath and continued to hear Elena out.

"-We can't have them looking for my body and have anyone who works for Klaus get suspicious. Klaus doesn't even know about me, as far as I know. Katherine already took care of the ones who did way before this happened. This is just an opportunity so," Elena paused and her feelings started showing because she was almost at the point of what she wanted Lucy to do.

Katherine took it as her queue to step in and help Elena out. "We can't have them looking around for clues and answers. And if they didn't know about Elena, then she and I would be safe."

"It would keep everybody safe. If I didn't exist to them, they wouldn't know to look. If they keep looking, they are going to attract more attention and it could possibly get them killed. And I can't have someone die because of everything." Elena added, needing to get it out.

"So you want me to…"

"Erase everyone's memory of me," Elena said. The answer was a little vague, but if Lucy agreed the three of them would work out the kinks and holes in the spell. "So will you please do it? for everyone?" Elena pleaded, her eyes watering.

"You do know what you're asking me," Lucy said. "Everyone won't remember who you are."

"Yes, I accept it even though how hard it might be," Elena said .

"She doesn't want what happened to me happen to her," Katherine added. "If Klaus found out –"

Lucy got up and looked at them. Katherine and Elena thought she was about to say no.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Elena looked at her."Thank you."

"About time, I thought we were never going to get to the point," Katherine snarked.

Lucy and Elena looked at her.

"What?"Katherine said when they looked at her.

**Present Time-New York**

Katherine and Elena had the person pinned to the wall after they busted into the door. Katherine had her by the throat, Elena had the knife pointed at her neck. Once they realized it was just Lucy, they let her go.

"Geez Kat, still can't say hi properly?" Lucy joked. "And I see you taught Elena how to say hi your own way too," Lucy laughed and rubbed her neck.

"Still can't KNOCK?" Katherine bit back. "And don't call me Kat."

Lucy laughed as she was lead to the living room to sit down.

"Hello Elena," Lucy nodded.

"Hi Lucy," Elena slightly smiled. Lucy only contacted them for them for certain reasons, which were either about Mystic Falls, Klaus or something equally as bad.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked .

"Is something wrong?" Elena added.

"Why would you think something is wrong?" Lucy asked.

Katherine grinned. "Because you usually aren't the bearer of good news," she paused, "Ever! Can you see what I'm trying to say here?"

"Elena, don't you think Katherine is being a little snarky?" Lucy asked.

Elena grinned, "Can't say I blame her, so I would suggest getting to the point." Katherine just laughed and Lucy sighed.

"You two spend too much time together. But I guess business is business"

"No, we just stopped taking crap," Katherine commented "so we can skip the nonsense that you call chit chat."

Elena came up and handed her a wine glass. "Well at least you guys have good taste," Lucy said as she took a sip of wine.

"Of course, we have fabulous taste," Katherine said pouring herself and Elena their own cocktail of wine and blood. "And not just in drinks." she gestured around their place, "in everything."

"Keep talking Katherine, your cockiness is going to die right down with what I have to tell you," Lucy said.

"Ugh, why do all bittt…" Elena looked at Katherine and gave her a look "…. witches have to be so serious all the time?" Katherine groaned.

Elena shook her head and grinned, half agreeing with what Katherine said. Unlike Katherine though, she just wanted to get to the point without side comments and snark.

"Why are you here Lucy? Isn't it bad enough that you're contacting us?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I am aware of that," Lucy scoffed. For her getting through with Katherine was hard enough, now Elena was added into the mix.

"Well…." Katherine asked, the question lingering as she waited for Lucy to start talking.

"The spell we performed could not be so permanent."

"WHAT?" Katherine and Elena exclaimed in unison.

"Well, it's still in full effect for the moment, you guys just to need to seal the deal," Lucy said, sticking out her hand.

"I thought we already sealed the spell when we performed it," Elena questioned.

"Yes, but you two need to stop it from ever being broken," Lucy responded.

"What the hell is she talking about? " Katherine looked at Elena.

"The moonstone was take-" Lucy began, only to be interrupted by Katherine.

"The bar of soap was given to you so you could keep it safe…." Katherine started. "Shall I list the reasons? One is so that no vampire or werewolf can get it, especially those vampires in : Klaus. Three is because the stupid thing was used to help seal the spell. And tying everything together with four, because the stupid thing was used to seal the spell to keep us safe from, I don't know…KLAUS!" Katherine argued.

Elena stepped in, "That spell can't be broken."

"I know El-" Lucy started.

"If that spell gets broken, all of them are going to ask what happened to me and that would definitely start everybody on some find and kill Klaus journey. It almost started when I was still alive and that's when they thought Klaus was the one after me. We got everybody out of that situation when we did the spell."

"I know-"Lucy started again.

"How did you even lose it in the first place?"

"Bonnie took it."

"BONNIE!" Elena shouted.

"Yes. Emily contacted her in some dream, telling her to steal the moonstone away from me while I was in Mystic Falls," Lucy said. ""Don't worry, Bonnie doesn't know what it's for; she just has it. But there is a chance that she could figure out what it is and what it was used for."

"It could be used for a lot of things, like that stupid curse and sealing spells involving the Petrova bloodline," Katherine said crossly.

"So, what you're saying, is that as long as she doesn't have the moonstone anymore," Elena began, trailing off.

"She can't break the spell," Lucy finished.

"So get it back," Katherine spat.

"I can't-"

"What do you meant you can't? " Katherine yelled

"Emily contacted in me and said I can't touch the stone. If I did, the spell would be broken," Lucy said quickly, sticking out her hand to keep Katherine from saying anything and continued, looking at Elena. "She told me that Bonnie was the new protector and that witches have a limit in contact with gems on which they performed a spell. She told Bonnie to take it from me so the spell wouldn't be broken, because if I had kept it any longer, the spell would been broken".

"That doesn't make sense, Emily Bennett helping," Katherine sneered. "To tell you the truth the whole thing is stupid."

"She doesn't want the curse broken any more than you guys do," Lucy argued and then continued in her explanation.

"She said for Bonnie just to protect it and she told the reason that Bonnie needed to take it away from me because it puts me in danger, " Lucy paused and looked at Katherine. "She had to convince Bonnie somehow." She looked at Elena, "But more to the point, Bonnie being Bonnie -"

Elena cut her off, "is going to try to find why she has it in the first place or what it does." Elena nodded her head without waiting for Lucy's confirmation. She knew Bonnie and her curiosity. "So all we have to do is get the moonstone?"

"Yes, which is why I'm here. I can't touch it, but the of you two can."

"So we just get it back and we keep it safe so the spell won't be lifted?"

"Basically, but it's not going to be easy with your group of friends all in one team."

"Is she challenging us?" Katherine mocked.

"So we can still go back to Mystic Falls without risking it?" Elena asked.

"You could always have gone back whenever you wanted," Lucy said. "You two just chose to stay away."

"We had our reasons," Katherine said.

"The spell is still in very much in affect. To them you would just be Katherine's twin. When you two go back, just get the moonstone and you'll be free to do whatever you want and not worry about the spell being broken."

"Well, we were getting bored…." Katherine joked, turning to Elena. "Are you sure you're ready to go back?"

Elena took a brief moment and thought that she did want to know what was going on with him and everybody back in Mystic Falls. It wouldn't hurt to visit while they tried to recover the moonstone. She finally answered, "Might as well, I do miss Mystic Falls and it's been almost a year. Why not?"

"Perfect! We leave tomorrow," Katherine clapped her hands.

"Mystic Falls here we come."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:So how heartbreaking was last night episode, I know I cried. But that's all I'm going to say for now.<strong>

**Thank you all to those who have reviewed they really are appreciated and bring me inspiration and my day up. Plus, they're awesome and thank you to those who have read, favored and alerted this story. **

**And very much thanks to my Beta shadowfaxangel without her i would be a mess. Plus she's an awesome beta in general!**

**Anyways, I know most of you wanted some Katherine and Elena scenes and wow did this chapter take a life of its own. Lots of things coming for you guys from very much, fun, flashback reveals and suspense when things start picking up. I know some are waiting for a specific Delena flashback don't worry it'll come soon.**

**Please Read and Review, I would love to hear what you guys think. **

**Thanks,**

**DreamToAspire  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- A Toast to Returns and Goodbyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time-New York<strong>

Elena was looking out the window into city, Lucy had just left and she and Katherine were packing and getting ready to head back to Mystic Falls early tomorrow morning. She looked outside her window, thinking about them, thinking about him.

She was going back and she didn't know what to think. She'd changed so much but her feelings for them and especially him were still the same. She wanted them to be safe, she just didn't know how she would feel coming back.

In a general sense, she was kind of excited. She could blame Katherine for that thought, but she wasn't Elena Gilbert anymore. They didn't know what they were going to do to get the moonstone back.

But in another sense, she could go back and start off in a somewhat fresh sense because she was a new person now.

"Lena? You okay" Katherine came into her room.

"Yea, I'm fine," Elena went to her bed and avoided eye contact with Katherine. She pretended to pack her stuff but that didn't work because Katherine saw right through her.

"No you're not," Katherine sat her bed. "I know when you lie. Remember, doppelganger thing? Plus, I know you."

Elena half smiled. "Yea, I am lying."

"See I knew it, you can't play me for a fool." Katherine joked. She patted on the bed for Elena to sit.

"It's just been almost over a year" Elena said and sat down.

"Yes, Elena, I am quite capable of reading a calendar," Katherine joked and Elena just looked at her. "Just trying to lighten to mood," Katherine pleaded with her hands up mockingly. Katherine looked at Elena and knew exactly what to say. "Look, I know it's going to be hard going back, but you heard Lucy," she held Elena's hand.

"Yea I know why we have to do it, it's just, how do I face everyone? How do I face him…" Elena trailed off.

Katherine sighed. "I don't know Elena."

"It's just, this year has changed me. You and I have been through a lot. We had fun and went through some bumps on the road, but how do I got back to a place when I'm not even me anymore?" Elena asked.

"Elena, sometimes your emotions get the best of you and you've haven't been that person in forever."

"Well it is a sore subject Katherine, I can't do anything about it. Even though my emotions are kinda turned off."

"Elena you're always emotional when it comes-" Katherine argued.

"Don't say his-' Elena cut her off but didn't finish her thought. "I can handle it. It's just weird going back."

"You already said that! I hate when you get all repetitive," Katherine rolled her eyes and joked. "It gets really annoying," Katherine looked at her. "It's going to be hard, yes…but you did it for a good reason. Remember?"

Elena nodded while Katherine continued. "At least you get a fresh start in some sort of way. I'm still remembered as the bitch who turned both brothers, broke their hearts, came back, killed some vampires, some people, turned your little blonde friend and left."

Elena arched her eyebrow, hinting that there was more, and Katherine picked up on it. "Don't bring him up … you don't bring him up and I don't bring your him up," Katherine urged.

"That's the most confusing answer I've ever heard." Elena said in mock confusion

"Hey…. Don't forget how you left things with-" Katherine started

"Yes I am aware of how I left," Elena frowned and felt something pinching in her heart.

"Hey, you left giving me a much worse reputation than when I came back to Mystic Falls," Katherine argued then smirked. "But I've got to say that I'm proud that you finally did it. If you had to leave with some closure might as well leave with a bang," Katherine laughed.

Elena smiled. "Don't know if I should be happy that you're proud of something I did or scared."

"Oh whatever….I know you loved it," Katherine argued. "Who wouldn't?" she laughed.

"You're never going to let it go are you?"

"Nope. We have all eternity for me to get over IT," Katherine joked. "Come on, look at the brightside, might be weird going through all that angst, but at least you get to see everybody."

"You're right."

"And come on, it could be kind of fun. Two of us walking around will blow everyone's minds."

"Always wanting to make an appearance," Elena mocked.

"Of course, I'm Katherine," Katherine smirked. "And you don't even want to know what I have planned."

"I would ask what you have planned….but I know you're not going to tell me," Elena shook her head.

"Yup, you are right," Katherine grinned. "I can tell you... that you have to play me for a while."

"Like I haven't done that before," Elena commented.

Katherine got up from the bed and looked around Elena's room and her pile of clothes, "Which means I'm selecting most your wardrobe."

"I thought we established you approved of and actually liked my style."

"I do now," Katherine went to Elena's closet a pulled out a worn out tank top and tossed it aside. "But just in case…"

Katherine grabbed some of Elena's clothes in and threw all them on the bed barely missing Elena.

"Come on. Tick-Tock. Mystic Falls in waiting," Katherine said.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time- Mystic Falls<strong>

Damon walked into the boarding house. He'd just gotten back from the Gilbert house taking care of Alaric Junior. Damon actually liked the kid, at least he was more like Alaric then his stupid family lineage.

Damon walked into the parlor feeling a little bit empty, but it was a normal feeling ever since last year when Katherine left and after having told him that it was always Stefan.

Of course, he thought. He poured himself a glass of his favorite drink and began to think. He was over it, but it still hurt.

"Damon, is that you?" Stefan walked in the living room.

"No, Stefan, it is NOT," Damon rolled his eyes and turned around to see his little brother.

"Damon.." Stefan crossed his arms deflecting his brother's sarcasm.

"WHAT? It's called sarcasm. You need to learn what it is," Damon chuckled.

"How's Jeremy?" Stefan asked. "Alaric just went to Gilbert house after we cleaned everything up."

"So nice of you to clean Steph," Damon said, mocking Stefan's name. "Don't worry, little Alaric Junior is fine. He was hurt, but all he needs to do is sleep on it and he should be just peachy."

"Well that's good to hear," Stefan commented. "I think we've pretty much cleared out all of the vampires that have been causing trouble."

"That's good to hear, cause quite frankly I missed being bored," Damon said and sat down on his

chair in the living room, looking at Stefan who was still leaning against the wall. He took a quick drink.

"What a day," Stefan said breaking the silence

"What a year…" Damon sneered. "Wait, never mind, what a century."

"Damon…"

"No need to chit-chat Stefen, I hate chit-chat," Damon scoffed. He hated when Stefan tried to bring up last year. Katherine came back, wrecked a little havoc by getting rid of the tomb vampires for whatever happened, caused a mini-massacre that he could care less about, turned that obnoxious blonde into a vampire and told him the truth about who she loved the most. And even after that he'd still had the nerve to sleep with her a couple days after she visited him when she came back. He thought back to that very night.

**FLASHBACK**

_"It was just sex Damon," she'd said as she put her clothes on. She had the nerve to come out with a laugh, "Not like we made love."_

_"What happened to 'It was always Stefan'?" He remembered sneering at her. He was still a little weak, so he couldn't really move. He stayed where he was as she got dressed and just watched her._

_"It will always be Stefan," she said and just looked at him with no but some emotion "Don't worry Damon, I've always had more fun with you." She smiled, she bloody smiled._

_"You're never going to change, are you?" Damon looked slightly hurt, but more pissed. "So what, you're leaving now?"_

_"Yes, I'm getting awfully bored here in this town so-" he remembered Katherine saying. "Good riddance," Damon snarked, "Cause…I don't love you. You were only good in bed and I couldn't love a bitch like you." He leaned his back up against his headboard, trying to forget the physical pain he was going through and continued, "Stefan can have you."_

_She was finally dressed and she trailed off on his comment but continued to look at him "You're right, Stefan can have me," she went over to Damon and said, "but I'll never forget you." "Don't worry Damon, you'll find someone to love you, eventually. It's just not me"_

**End of Flashback**

He kept remembering and thinking about what had happened - that little bitch had the nerve to say that to him. But he was kind of grateful; it kind of set him free. She left after that night never to be seen again. Sure, he wouldn't forget Katherine, all those years spent pining after her and she finally said what needed to be said. He moved on….He kept on remembering that moment and what he was thinking and feeling but he brushed it off. It wasn't important or anything.

He kept on thinking about that day, but his thoughts we're quickly cut off by Stefan, who seemed to hate the awkward silence. As always…

"We'll I'm going to go to bed, okay?" Stefan looked at Damon.

"Okay, whatever Stef."

"Remember, everybody's coming here to the house tomorrow. Apparently, Bonnie wants to talk to us."

"Great. Judgy and the Scooby gang," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Damon, they're our friends."

"Yea, whatever. So much for a boring day," Damon said and gulped down his bourbon. Stefan sneered, "I'm pretty sure the following days will be uneventful and boring."

"Can't wait for that," Damon said. "I need ME time," he chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure it will get more boring from here on out," Stefan added while Damon poured himself another drink.

"It'd better," Damon said and looked at Stefan raising his glass and downed it down. "To the upcoming boring days"

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT TIME- Mystic Falls<strong>

Katherine and Elena arrived at a penthouse that was very similar to their home in New York or like any other penthouse they stayed at.

Katherine had connections that Elena knew about and they had managed to get the same benefits of owning it at the moment.

They brought some of their things, but Katherine and Elena believed that packing too much would slow them down. They decided they could buy anything they needed.

They looked around their place and Katherine automatically thought it was some type of celebration. She went through one of the bags and pulled out a bottle of wine, looking at Elena and motioning for them to go to the kitchen. She poured a glass for each of them.

Katherine raised her glass and so did Elena.

"To Mystic Falls," Elena smirked.

"We're….BACK" Katherine said and tapped her glass with Elena and they both downed their glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I would like to apologize to all my readers for by absence. Real life to a hold of me a thing called College from Exams, Papers, Life the goods and life in general.<strong>

**How amazing was the finale I loved it and now Thursdays are so lonely these days. **

**Thank you all to those who have reviewed I really appreciate them. And also thank you to those who have read, favored and alerted this story. I love getting alerts on my phone that I received them.I love it  
><strong>

**And very much thanks to my Beta shadowfaxangel, Because she's an awesome Beta and I love her for it. Without her I would be a complete mess. **

**Please Read and Review, would love to hear what you guys think. **

**Thanks,**

**DreamToAspire****  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Losing Your Memory**

**Chapter Five- Let's Meet the cast**

**Present Time- Boarding House**

* * *

><p>"Coming!" Stefan ran to the door, someone had been banging on the door for a couple of minutes.<p>

He finally opened the door only to see Bonnie.

"About time" Bonnie grunted "You're a vampire, aren't you suppose to hear and do things fast. Felt like I was at that door forever."

"Well, I use it only when needed," Stefan argued.

"Okay, whatever," Bonnie spat back and looked at the hallway. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, we've been just waiting on you," Stefan led her to the living room where Tyler, Caroline,Alaric, Jeremy were already waiting.

Bonnie looked around and came to find the last person she wanted to see but needed to be here was-

"Well look who's here. Willow and the rest of the Scooby gang," Damon came in from behind Bonnieand Stefan, coming into the living room.

"Really Damon? A Buffy reference?" Bonnie shook her head in annoyance.

"I love that show, better than that Twilight crap. Let's point out the cast, shall we?" Damon started pointing:

"Wolf boy here is Oz."

Pointing to Jeremy, "You're a better version of Xander."

Turning to Bonnie, "Willow, of course."

"Teacher over here is Giles with no British qualities or an accent."

"Barbie over here is Cordelia"

He pointed to Stefan and said, "Baby bro over here is Angel. And of course, I'm the kick-ass Spike.

Where I don't give a crap and kick some serious ass." Damon laughed and everyone just eyed him in annoyance. He clearly just wanted to make an entrance, as always. He went to and the sidebar,poured himself a drink and sat down, "Clearly all we need is a Buffy and a Faith to join the gang."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "So, Bonnie, why did you want us to meet you?"

Bonnie walked over to the nearest table and pulled out—

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Lucy pulled out the moonstone from her bag and showed it to Katherine and Elena who were both sitting on couch across from the table.

"Great, that thing," Katherine rolled her eyes. "So how does that apply to anything again?"

"It's going to help with the spell," Lucy argued.

"But I thought-"

"Moonstones are very strong sources of power. This particular stone can bind any spell involving your bloodline for anything, since the first time it was used was by your bloodline. So this spell requires your blood to harness the power."

"So, you're saying that stone can help seal the spell or whatever?" Elena questioned.

"Yes," Lucy confirmed.

"How come you just didn't say that! Instead of going on and on about it? We know the history to it." Katherine snapped

"I agreed to help, okay?" Lucy scoffed.

"I'm clearly pointing out the obvious," Katherine sneered "Can we get on with the spell?"

"Yes we can. All we need is a few ingredients, a bowl and candles," Lucy stated.

After a couple of minutes, the room was surrounded with unlit candles and all three ladies were in the center of the room surrounding a table with a bowl in the middle of it containing the proper ingredients.

Elena and Katherine were standing across from Lucy who looked around. Katherine leaned toward Elena and joked, "Great, now she's going to light up the room." Elena couldn't help but snicker when Katherine commented and Lucy lit up the room.

"Yea, I know Katherine, you've seen it before," Lucy rolled her eyes upon hearing the comment. "Be careful Elena, she might start to rub off on you."

Elena shrugged her shoulders and Katherine commented, "I think that's good, we could have so much fun together if that happened."

"I don't think I'll lose my self completely," Elena commented.

"Already," Lucy looked at the both of them, "the thought of you two already is kind of scary," Lucy commented.

"Okay, we get the point, we're awesome! Now on to the spell with the book of shadows or whatever," Katherine brushed her hand in mid-air.

"Grimoire," Lucy corrected.

"Whatever, so how does this work again?" Katherine asked.

"It's simple. I say the spell, cut both of your hands and you two spill your blood onto the stone while it's in the bowl, I finish the spell and then poof, we're done."

"We'll that's very anti-climactic," Elena commented.

"I know, right?" Katherine agreed.

Lucy was already seeing that these two were going to get along just fine. Emotions on or off, they already had a sibling vibe. "Okay, you two ready?"

"Yeah," Elena & Katherine replied in unison. With that, Lucy began chanting in Latin as the lights started to flicker and the candles started to heat up the room. Katherine and Elena looked around at what was happening around them and Katherine had to admit it was pretty cool. Elena was just in awe and tried to push back the knowledge of what this spell really meant. Lucy continued chanting then stopped, the lights darkened and the candles settled down. "Okay. Now you two need to make a cut on your hand and then drip the blood in the bowl where the moon stone is." At her words, both Katherine and Elena dripped blood into the bowl and let it simmer, their wounds healing quickly as Lucy continued the spell. Lights began to flicker from the darkness and the room began to become heated with the candles fuming in the air. Lucy said the last line of the spell and it ended. With that, all the candles cut off and the lights came back on.

"It's done" Lucy stated

"So how does the spell take effect?"

"The spell will erase the memories of you from everyone who knows you. Those memory gaps will be filled with different things in place of you."

"So how does Katherine come into this?"

"Well since she is a big part of your life and with what recently happened, she'll fill in those gaps, and the spell will bind much better with her blood involved," Lucy explained.

"Oh okay, so is the spell in effect now?"

"No, the spell takes a to take effect, it erases memories filling in with gaps, gets rid of things that have you in them like pictures and things like that. Just to be safe, you should clean your room while you can. Other things will just be items to people, but your room may be too big for the spell to handle perfectly.."

"Oh, okay," Elena said looking around.

"Don't worry, I can take care of it," Katherine said looking at Elena. "I'll get her to help with her witchy mojo."

"I don't clean."

"You're still in my debt," Katherine sneered. "Plus, Elena needs it," Katherine said, eyeing Lucy.

"You only have a couple of hours, Elena," Lucy said, catching what Katherine meant. She knew Elena would be going through a lot and after the spell had finally been cast and completed. She knew Elena was feeling the significance and impact of it all. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

"How long, to be exact?" Elena asked.

"Till the sun rises," Lucy said.

Katherine grabbed Elena's shoulder. "Go. I'll wait for you, when you're ready."

And with that, Elena left and went to go do what she needed to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time-Boarding House<strong>

Bonnie had just walked over to the nearest table and pulled out the moonstone.

"Great, the bar of soap from last year," Damon said scoffing it and taking a drink from his glass.

"It's called a moonstone," Bonnie corrected him.

"Whatever," Damon retorted. "It would go well with my soap dish," Damon said, then caught what he said and just shrugged it off.

"You have a soap dish?" Caroline giggled.

"Yes Barbie, I like options. I'm not a simple guy," Damon rolled his eyes.

Stefan cut in and looked at Bonnie "So why do you have that again? I thought Lucy took it from Katherine."

"She did and I ..Took it back…" Bonnie trailed off.

"You mean you stole it?" Stefan corrected.

"We'll lookie, judgy knows how to steal," Damon commented and looked at Ric. "What have you'vebeen teaching your students?"

"You know, the usual," Alaric commented nonchalantly, "lying, stealing, cheating. We're covering arson and murder next week."

"Okay, enough with the chit –chat, can we get to the point?" Jeremy sighed.

Bonnie let out a sigh and then looked at everyone. "Emily came to me in a dream and told me to take it from Lucy, because it was for the better safety of us. She also told me something about time running out on a spell within the moonstone and that I needed to protect it, and that Lucy can't have it anymore."

"That doesn't make sense," Caroline said.

"I'm going to have to agree with Caroline, I don't get it either," Tyler commented.

"Of course you two don't get it," Damon joked. "Okay, to me it sounds like Bonnie doesn't know what she's talking about…SO everyone wins."

"I don't, that's why I asked you guys to come and meet me here, because I'm trying to figure out what this thing means. I can't possess and apparently protect a thing when I don't know what it does and that's why I'm telling you guys. I might look into this thing without even knowing what it does," Bonnie finished, looking at everyone.

Stefan took his and paused "So wait, you want to look into something that you don't even know what might happen while you look into it?"

"Yes," Bonnie answered.

"Don't tell me you're doing this out of mere curiosity," Damon shook his head.

"It's more like a feeling," She looked at everyone.

"A feeling," Damon rolled his eyes .

"Bonnie, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jeremy looked at her.

"No, I'm not sure about anything, but I just have this feeling, okay?" Bonnie said.

"But Bonnie," Caroline started.

"You guys, I'm the one who's going to be looking into it, not like anyone is going to be involved in what I have to do, not like it's that important…" Bonnie trailed off. "I'm just warning you guys and giving you the heads up. I just really need to do this, okay? It's a feeling. I'm just warning you guys, something could happen."

"Bonnie-" Jeremy trailed off.

"Just leave Sabrina alone. If she's willing to risk herself, then…"Everyone looked at Damon. "What? I'm an honest guy no one can fool me," Damon ended and then looked at Bonnie. "Do what you got to do, just leave me out of it," Damon sipped his drink. "I chose to celebrate getting rid of those vampires with days of doing nothing. You know, 'Me Time,'" he chugged the rest of his drink.

Everybody rolled their eyes and Jeremy looked at Bonnie. "How long are you planning to look into this?"

"Till I find some answers," Bonnie ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time- Penthouse<strong>

"So, what's your answer?" Katherine turned around and looked at Elena, holding two tops in front of her. "The purple one or the blue one?"

"I say purple's more your color, and blue is mine," Elena smirked and looked at her nails playfully, "But you already knew that."

"You are right, you can never strut purple the way I do. You can keep your blue obsession and I'll take the other colors on the chart," Katherine giggled and tossed the blue outfit to Elena, who caught it reluctantly.

"You do know that I have other colors in my closet Kat," Elena shook her head and put the outfit beside her.

"That was after I came into your life. Before me you rarely had other colors in your closet," Katherine commented and Elena sat silently, unable to argue.

"I'm always right Lena, don't forget that," Katherine said, effectively ending the argument.

"Don't get too cocky Kat," Elena grinned and looked at Katherine, then stared her down "So what exactly are you planning?"

Katherine grinned and then frowned. "What makes you say, I'm planning anything, Elena? Do you really think that low of me?" She added and laughed softly.

"One: I don't think that low of you and two: I know when you're planning something," Elena commented.

"You are right," Katherine grinned and went over to her new closet and tossed Elena an exact replica of the purple tank she had picked out.

"Told you I know you," Elena commented and got up and took the other purple shirt from Katherine. She looked at the mirror, placing the tank in front of her. "And here I thought you were going with the plan to mess with every body's minds by having us wear two shirts, at the same time."

Katherine glared at her and then smiled," You should know I'm going to save that plan for another time, but I'm glad that you thought about it also," Katherine eyed her twin and handed her a blazer, shoes and pants to go along with the outfit.

Elena took them and started to get ready along with Katherine. Within those few moments Katherine discussed the plan on how exactly they were going to interact and do while they were in Mystic Falls. . In a few minutes time they were practically identical.

Katherine turned toward Elena and said, "Now the hair." Elena sighed and nodded in response and finally giving in.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time- Mystic Grill<strong>

"One bourbon," Damon said walking up to the bar and ordering himself a drink. He needed to get away from the boarding house, his brother and everybody, even though they'd left the house.

He sat at the bar while the bartender gave him a drink, he quickly chugged half of it down and stopped to rest for a while.

He thought about how far he had come from what he had been to what he was now. He was a little disgusted with himself because he'd actually made friends, as people would like to call it. Far apart from being the loner he used to be. How he got to this point….if never really knew.

He liked it, kind of, but he felt like there was something missing. He had felt empty for the whole year and he didn't know why. His mind jumped to Katherine. For some reason, she'd come to Mystic Falls a year ago and then left - that Bitch.

She had ruined his life, but his hatred soon died and the women who broke his heart was a thing of the past. _Thank God that was over wit_h, he thought as he chugged down the remainder of his drink.

Elena walked into the grill looking around, knowing that he was here- something in her gut had told her she'd find him here.

He turned around and whispered under his breath, "Katherine," from the distance and chugged another drink down.

In that moment she looked around, her heart aching to set her eyes upon the gorgeous blue eyed demon. She would always love him and she never forgot especially the last night she would lay her eyes upon him.

And then she saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Readers for:<strong>

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

When she saw his face for the first time, she thought about that one last moment she'd had with him – a moment that she would never forget, but one that he'd lost.

Memories everyone had lost.

But that particular moment was one that meant everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I would like say a major apology to ALL my readers, who have reviewed/alerted and favorited this story and to anyone else continuing to read this story. Real life took a hold of me majorly and the last two chapters that will I will be posting I wrote a long time ago and I feel really bad for posting this chapter and the one after this Especially.

Thank and sorry to everyone again. I know this chapter seems its major filler but it builds into the next chapter involving a certain flashback.

I would like to say thank you to my beta shadowfaxangel who fixed this long ago (I just added little tweaks to it so I am sorry for those little mistakes). I still appreciate that she did because if it weren't for her I would be a mess. So THANK YOU for everything.

Please Read and Review, I would love to hear input and what you guys think. Plus they are much appreciated and thanked.

Thanks,

DreamToAspire


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hey you guy's I recommended you listen to Losing Your Memory by Ryan Starr

It will definitely set the mood and was a major inspiration for this scene and story.

www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch?v=7uxBcKL0e1sLosing Your Memory

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6—I'll Have You….Till the Sun Rises.<strong>

_Elena walked into the grill looking around, knowing that he was here- something in her gut had told her she'd find him here._

_He turned around and whispered under his breath, "Katherine," from the distance and chugged another drink down._

_In that moment she looked around, her heart aching to set her eyes upon the gorgeous blue eyed demon. She would always love him and she never forgot especially the last night she would lay her eyes upon him._

_And then she saw him._

When she saw his face for the first time, she thought about that one last moment she'd had with him - a moment that she would never forget, but one that he lost.

Memories everyone lost.

But that particular moment she thought about was a moment that meant everything.

Elena suddenly couldn't do this anymore everything came rushing back she quickly walked out the Grill and waked into an alley quickly trying to collect her thoughts and remembering that night she would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"You only have a couple of hours, Elena," Lucy said after she finished the spell.

"How long to be exact?" Elena asked.

"Till the sun rises," Lucy said.

Katherine grabbed Elena's hand, " Go. I'll wait for you, when you're ready." She smiled and let Elena's hand go.

Damon was still weak from the vervain and the combined injuries from the night. He hated the pain he was in. But he wasn't that weak, he just moved around in his room drinking his Bourbon. If anything he was hurt deeply because he lost her and felt like he'd failed.

He loved her and he lost her.

Stefan was talking with everyone, trying to find her body. But she was dead. She was shot twice in the heart and her body fell into the river, to be washed up and never be found.

He couldn't help, it made everything real. She was gone. He remembered when her heartbeat stopped and she completely gone forever.

He didn't even get a chance to tell her he loved her. He was drinking, remembering every moment of-

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw her; he dropped his drink and spilled it all over his room. Looking at her living figure, he went to her. "Elena," he stood still. She came to him and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were dead." He held her even tighter, breathing in every scent of her.

"I am dead Damon," he looked at and he held her shoulders.

He looked at her sudden change and transition, "Who did this to you?"

"Katherine-"

"That Bit-"

"Damon, before you continue, she's the reason I'm still here, so don't. She saved me, in a

greater sense," Elena defended. "But I'm here," she smiled.

Damon frowned and then her face in his hands. "Elena, we thought you died. As in we'd never

ever see you again."

"Damon, I'm okay," Elena assured him.

He looked at her and hugged her again. "I thought I lost you."

"You didn't. I told you I'm fine," Elena took his hands and brought them to her chest near her

heart, or what was left of it, in a vampire sense.

"I'm so sorry Elena, I failed you again," Damon looked at her. He was still holding her like they

were never going let each other go. "I couldn't save you"

"It's okay Damon, because I'm fine, like I said."

He looked at her deeply, "I know you didn't want this."

"What matters now is that I'm-"she started, but he cut her off. For reasons she didn't know,

she just needed to tell him before it was all gone for good.

"We have to call Stefan and the others," he said, looking around but still holding her hands.

"Don't worry about calling them," Elena looked at him, "especially Stefan."

"Elena I don't understand-"he trailed off.

"You don't have to worry about Stefan."

"But don't you want to tell him and everyone else that you're alive? " Damon looked at her,

staring at her into her dark brown eyes. "They have to know. We thought we lost you. I thought

I Iost you."

"It doesn't matter Damon."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Damon, look at me. It won't matter if we tell them because it will be gone," her eyes started to

water but she kept from bursting into tears. She just looked sad.

"Elena, are you okay?"

"Damon, I'm fine. I'm here with you aren't…"

"Yes, you are," Damon held her tighter "…but Stefan…"

"And I are over. Remember?" Elena couldn't waste anytime. "Look Damon, he doesn't matter,

this won't even matter when it finally happens."

"Elena, I don't know what know what you're talking about." Elena started, she needed to tell him and not waste anymore time. "In a few hours you and everybody will forget about me. A spell is going to be performed."

"Elena, why would you do that?"

"Because if he found out that I turned he will come after me and everyone I care about," she

whispered,her eyes starting to water even more.

"Who, Klaus? Then we will take care of him together," he argued.

"No, you can't!" she argued.

"Elena, we can do it," he tried to assure her, still holding her. "We'll track him down and find a

way to kill him."

"No, you guys can't!" She looked at him. "The more we try to go after him, the sooner he will

come."

"Elena, we killed the people responsible for you. They might have not been vampires, but

together, we are a team," he argued, "and together we can kill Klaus and anyone else who

comes after you."

"Damon-"

"I already failed you tonight. But I will always protect you. We will be here for you. Especially

me."

"That's the problem Damon, you guys want to protect me."

"So you're what, going to make us forget you?" Damon sneered, "That's not going to solve

anything."

"Yes it will. You guys will be able to move on."

"Elena-"

"I have to Damon. I can't stand being responsible for having anyone die because of me."

"Klaus can be defeated, you just don't believe it."

"He probably can, somehow, but I'm not letting you risk it. I'm not letting anyone risk it."

"Elena-"

"Damon, look at me," she looked into his ocean deep eyes and started talking.. "I can't stand

the idea of anyone dying because of me and who I was and what I am now."

He tried to say something, but she kept going.

"I can't stand the though of you getting hurt. I know you will do anything and that's why I'm

doing this," she started to really cry, "Because I know you loved me.

Damon, I don't want you to get hurt or die, the idea of losing you hurts too much."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you and don't want you to get hurt."

"What about-"

"I was wrong that night. It's never been Stefan, I want it to be you," Elena started. "From the

moment you took my hand at the Mystic Falls pageant. I've been in denial, because I didn't

want to be Katherine and come between you and your brother."

"I thought you hated me-"

"No Damon, I can never hate you. I might have been mad at you, but I could never hate you,

you mean so much to me," she touched his cheek and looked at his face, "I love you.

But because I love you I can't be selfish and risk you getting hurt."

"Elena, I-"

"I would rather you have not loved me over me never being able to see you again.

A world in which Damon Salvatore doesn't exist is a world not worth living in," Elena stared at him. "You deserve to be able to live, after all the pain you've been through, you deserve it."

Elena's tears began to fall even faster. "Even if it means I can't be with you."

"Elena, I love you."

"I love you too, but do you understand now?"

"Elena, I don't want to lose you."

"You will soon enough, there's no going back."

"But you are my life Elena," he trailed off. "You were the reason I wanted to keep living."

"You will. You'll be able to live without having to will be what it will be, Damon. And it hurts me because I will be stuck wondering what we could have had. I had a dream of the future where you told me you didn't deserve me. I woke up to that dream and I wanted to tell you that. you do deserve me, but I don't deserve you, not if it means you getting hurt. I don't want that."

She stroked his cheek.

"You'll be fine I promise."

"Elena, I don't want this."

"I'm sorry."

"Elena, I don't want this."

"There's no going back."

"How long do we have?"

"Till the sun rises."

"Then I will have you till then, because no matter what happens, I want you to remember somehow, I will always love you," Damon looked and her and brought his face closer to her's "I will always love you, even if I don't remember it."

"Damon-"

"No Elena. If this is really the last I can have you, I want you to remember it," he said. "I will always love you." And with that he went to his nightstand and grabbed a charm that could be connected to a bracelet or locket. "I want you to have this, it was my mothers. I might not be able to remember, but I want you remember..." He put the charm in her hand and closed her fingers for her. "I want you remember that I will always love you, no matter what. I will always love you Elena," and with that he kissed her.

She kissed him deeply, taking everything he was giving her at the moment; it was the last moment they would spend together as themselves. The sun was going to rise in a couple of hours and they were going to spend those hours together.

They continued to kiss each other until they were on his bed, devouring and remembering the moment. She was committing every touch, smell, and look he was giving her to memory as they continued in the moment. He was trying to remember the moment as if he would remember it the next day. He felt the desire and took in every last smell, look and touch they were exchanging. The moment turned into one of the most beautiful ever. Within in minutes they were touching and kissing each other in the most passionate, loving way.

Every touch, every kiss, every look, she wouldn't forget and he would. No matter what was going to happen when the sun rose, this moment meant everything to them.

She was sad but happy at the same time because this moment finally happened. She didn't want to let go, but she would have to. It hurt her so much that she would never find out what could have been with them, but as long as he was in this world safe, she was happy. The world would be better if he and everyone else didn't have to worry about her.

She would always love him.

The two continued into their night making love, not having sex in a sense, because it really was love. Each of them finally connected and being one and forever interlocked. Both Elena were remembering each touch, taste, movement, smell as they continued inhaling each sense of each other.

This was moment where two souls wanted to be together because the world and the problems they had going on in their life didn't matter. What mattered was being there for each other and with each other.

In this case, it was their last. They continued until they reached the moment where they screamed their love for each other. They were left breathless and happy it had happened, but sad because it was a moment to remember that would soon be forgotten.

When they finished, they laid down on the bed in each other's arms in silence. They didn't need to say that they loved each other because at that moment, they knew words didn't matter.

What mattered was the time they had left.

Being in each other's arms was love. Time was passing and they just laid there in the time that was left. Elena laid her down on his chest until he fell asleep, savoring the last moments she was his because once he woke up, she wouldn't be his anymore. She turned her eyes to the window, looking at the fading night until the sun would rise. She never did sleep, she just watched him as she waited for the sun.

When it was time, she got away from his tight, warm grasp and started to put her clothes on. She kissed his forehead; she felt a surge in herself, the spell had taken effect her feeling empty and heartbroken. She looked at his sleeping figure and knew for that she was his for the few seconds left. She kissed his lips until her heart ached even more, the sun had risen.

She spent too much time savoring the time looking at him from the edge of his bed. He woke up.

It had happened.

"Katherine, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked and her heart ached because they were gone and this was all she had.

Elena turned it off for a while; she had to find a way out. She had to say goodbye, but not like the goodbye last night. She had to just give a simple goodbye that didn't mean anything. He thought she was Katherine, but he didn't know anything. So she answered his question, doing her best to keep herself at bay.

"What do you think I'm doing here Damon" she asked in her best Katherine impression, gesturing at her half covered body and his body only covered in sheets.

"Did we-" Damon asked.

"It was just sex Damon," she said as she got up and finished dressed. She just needed to leave. "Not like we made love," she faked a laugh.

"What happened to 'It was always Stefan'?" Damon sneered. He was still a little weak, so he couldn't really move. He stayed where he was as she got dressed.

"It will always be Stefan," Elena said and she took a breath. She didn't like this because to her it was always Damon, but she had to say what Katherine would say. "Don't worry Damon, I've always had more fun with you."

"You're never going to change, are you?" Damon looked slightly hurt, but more pissed. "So what, you're leaving now?"

"Yes, I'm getting awfully bored here in this town so-"Elena said. She'd turned it halfway off, but in this situation it was hard to look at him much less listen to his voice.

"Good riddance," Damon snarked, "Cause…I don't love you. You were only good in bed and I couldn't love a bitch like you." He leaned his back up against his headboard, trying to forget the physical pain he was going through and continued, "Stefan can have you."

Elena's heart jumped. He might be talking to Katherine, but it still hurt her, saying it to him. She was finally dressed and she trailed off on his comment trying not to tear up. "You're right,Stefan can have me," she went over to Damon and said, "but I'll never forget you."

It was very true on her assumed part, but in her true mind it was always Damon. Katherine would never love him. No one would ever love him.

She looked at him, she had to say something that might sound like Katherine but it was herself. "Don't worry Damon, you'll find someone to love you, eventually. It's just not me"

Damon looked at her and he saw something in his eyes and for the moment, he believed her. Out of all things, he saw something in Katherine. So he just shrugged off the Stefan thing for a while, but he said, "last night didn't mean anything," as she walked off.

She stopped at his door, not looking back at him "You're right, it didn't mean anything." Her eyes started to water. But it meant everything to her, and once did to him. She said her last goodbye as herself, not as Katherine. "Goodbye, Damon." And she was gone.

She met Katherine at the spot where she knew she was waiting for her. The two stayed silent the whole entire time. Katherine knew that everything Elena "once had and could have had was gone" it didn't need any further conversation. So the two started to drive off into the day as the sun continued to rise.

Elena looked out the window, passing her school and all her friends' houses. Matt's, Caroline's, Bonnie's and then her House, silently saying goodbye to the people she loved. She shed a tear of mixed happiness and sadness. They were safe because she was gone for good.

As they drove farther along she saw the boarding house and silently apologized to Stefan, whispering her goodbye to him in the distance. And then she thought about him, Damon, and she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye from a distance. Instead, she whispered, "It will always be you, Damon Salvatore. I will never forget it. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

Elena suddenly couldn't do this anymore everything came rushing back she quickly walked out the Grill and waked into an alley quickly trying to collect her thoughts and remembering that night she would never forget.

Elena was thinking of that moment savoring each sense she has felt and inhaled that night, a single tear fell but she took a breath because in that moment she left she knew He had followed her the moment he saw her.

The moment she walked in and the moment she walked out.

But she wasn't her she was Katherine

As soon as Elena came back to the land of the present she was suddenly almost faced with the face she longed to see all she need to do was turn around.

He was right there and all she could do was stand mute as he said a "Her" name.

"Katherine?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I was really paranoid about posting this chapter because it was one of THE chapters and I really hope all you enjoyed it. Like always I would like to say thank you all my readers and all the people who review,alert and favorite this story. They really mean a lot and inspire me and keep me going so thank you.<strong>

**I wanna say thank you to the beta Shadowfaxangel who betaed this awhile ago without her help this chapter would be a mess. And I love her for all the help she has given me. So thank you especially.**

**Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I didn't disappoint sorry about no smut maybe the next hookup ;). I just wanted to capture the moment instead of going onto a full detailed …yanno ;) Lol.**

**Please Please Read and Review would love to hear what you guys think I REALLY do love them.**

**Next Chapter: Is the Meeting ;)**

**Thank you, **

**DreamToAspire**


	7. Chapter 7

**Losing Your Memory**

**Chapter 7 "She wears the color blue….purple?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

As soon as Elena came back to the land of the present she was suddenly

faced with the face she longed to see, all she had to do was turn around.

He was right there and all she could do was stand mute as he said "Her" name.

"Katherine?" Damon said quietly the first time, but after that he went into

full Damon-mode. "Earth to the psychotic bitch," Damon waved his hand in behind

her. Why he didn't just blur right in front of her he didn't know. And with that Elena

snapped back into full reality and knew she couldn't play a dead mute any longer.

Within those few moments, she recalled the plan that Katherine explained to her. So

she turned around…..

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback- Penthouse (Earlier)<strong>

Katherine turned Elena around on the chair while curling her doppelgänger's

hair just to look like hers.

"Remember, the plan is simple. We meet with our chosen Salvatores to make our

presence known. When they ask us what we want, we simply say we're back for

something, dot dot dot and all those kinds of half-hidden answers they would

expect from me."

Elena raised her eyebrow and Katherine huffed, she didn't even have to look at her

to know what Katherine was thinking.

Elena looked at Katherine, ''I still cannot believe that's your plan."

Katherine decided to play along and mockingly asked, "What do you mean?"

Elena slightly tilted her head and shook it, but not enough to disturb Katherine

while she was curling her hair. "Well, for one thing, it's not much of a plan.''

"Like I need to make a grand plan…come on, I'm Katherine!" she laughed back,

giving Elena her well known signature smile.

"Okay, fine, I get it…basically we let them know we're here to confuse them even

more before your metaphoric 'grand plan' kicks in." Elena repeated, shaking her

head.

Katherine nodded as she worked on curling the last few strands of Elena's hair. With

her vampire abilities, it hadn't taken long. "See? I knew you were getting a hang of

the concept."

"Yea I guess…but….." Elena trailed off uncertainly.

"But what, Elena? You have never been this insecure when it comes to my ideas,"

Katherine paused, "At least not until recently."

"I'm not doubting your plan or even questioning it, it's just…" Elena hesitated,

dragging her answer out.

Katherine let out a frustrated noise. "Spill it, Lena, come on!"

"It's just the plan doesn't help me with what I'm supposed to do with him. What if

I mess up and let my emotions get to me when I see him?" Elena questioned with a

sigh.

Katherine stopped with what she was doing even though she was practically done.

She grabbed a chair and rolled it right next to Elena. "You're not going to mess up,

Elena. As much as these emotions and compassion are a big part of you, you've

learned to let go and hold it in…until now." Katherine said, seeing from the look

in Elena's eyes that she knew she was right. Unworried now, Katherine abruptly

switched her mood. "Besides, you're going to be me the entire time. The way he

looked at me and the way he looked at you was completely different. Your emotions

are not going to come out and I know you, Elena, you don't screw up….much,"

Katherine winked, which prompted Elena to roll her eyes despite how serious the

conversation had been only moments ago.

Katherine put the finishing touches on Elena's hair before spinning her around to

face the mirror.

Elena looked at herself in the mirror, an exact duplicate of Katherine's face staring

back at her.

"See? I love it when you let me do you hair," Katherine smiled. "Are you ready to

have to some fun?" Katherine asked Elena who only nodded. She gave Elena on more piece of advice,"Whatever you do or say at this point, is all your game."

Elena shook her head rolling her eyes at Katherine's typical hair comment. She

really did intentionally keep her hair straight or wavy to distinguish herself from

Katherine.

Elena stood up and looked at Katherine, putting her hand on her hip. "Let the games

begin."

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Elena turned around, game face on as she remembered what she needed to do and

why she was doing it. "Well, if it isn't the infamous Damon Salvatore," She laughed

mockingly. "Didn't see you there."

"Cut the crap, Katherine, you obviously knew I was behind you," Damon rolled his

eyes "You were just off in la-la land for whatever reason."

"Aww, Damon, why do you always ruin my fun?" She pouted. "It's not very nice of

you, and there I used to think you were so nice."

Although Elena wanted to launch herself into his arms and kiss him right there, she

had to get the part right. She was Katherine, after all, at least for the moment.

"I'm a fun-ruiner, Katherine, it's my job…didn't you know?" Damon retorted,

unaffected by her pouting.

"Well, your job sucks," She responded, purposely adding emphasis on her last word.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" Damon asked, his curiosity getting the better

of him. "I thought you were bored with Mystic Falls."

"Can't I just come to visit?" Elena responded, dragging out the real answer. Earning

herself a glare from Damon.

"Do you really think that low of me,Damon?" Elena tiled her head in a mocking

manner.

"Yes, I really think that of low you now, Katherine. I also know the little games that

you like to play," Damon sneered.

"You really are a fun-ruiner," Elena frowned. "Or more like a "game" ruiner, if we're

going to use your words."

Damon scoffed, "Spill it, Katherine, why are you really here?"

Elena knew she couldn't play this any longer, she might have hung out with

Katherine and might have picked up her ways, but she could never be her. She was

Elena, after all.

"Fine, Damon, you caught me, I'm back for the moonstone," Elena admitted.

Damon's head shot up, and he knew that the little bar of soap the witch had shown

him and everyone else earlier was more important than ever, if Katherine was the

one looking for it.

"Well, too bad, I don't have it with me," Damon shrugged nonchalantly, knowing that

he needed to talk to Stefan, and soon.

"Hmm, well, that's too bad," Elena pursed her lips thoughtfully, as Katherine seemed

to do when she was pretending to think. "I already knew that, of course, I just

decided to come to you before I go to Bennett's."

"Well how come you didn't just visit witchy straight off?" Damon asked dryly.

" I wanted to see you-" she began before he cut her off.

"Please," he sneered. "You wanted to play me, as usual. I bet you've already been to

see Stefan, or are going after him as soon as I shrug you off."

Elena scoffed. It was the only thing she could do at the moment because she

truthfully didn't know how to make a comeback after that, because Katherine, the

REAL Katherine, was with Stefan. And there is only one Katherine, Elena thought "Don't be like that, Damon."

"Well it's true. Don't forget about your last night here, Katherine," Damon shot back

at her.

"Fine, touché," Elena shrugged, when deep inside that still hurt her, the spell was

really in effect…at least it was still working for the time being.

"So why did come to see me anyways?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I really did want to see you Damon" Elena heartfully shot back without even thinking

about what her face looked at the moment.

In that moment, Damon saw something familiar, but he ignored it because he just…

needed to. "Whatever, Katherine. Why?" Damon demanded trying to get a straight,

honest answer. He was really getting frustrated, these half answers were starting to

get on his nerves.

Elena was still reeling from her inadvertent admission that she really wanted to see

him, but she forced herself to bury everything down. "Fine. I'm taking precaution, as

you say."

Damon scoffed, "Afraid the witch will work her magic Ju-Ju on you?"

"There's more to it than that," she admitted quietly.

"How so?" he asked, unable to help himself.

"There just is, and if you don't follow through with about what I'm going to tell you,

this town is going to see something not so pretty," she said urgently.

"You're making threats, really?" Damon asked, sarcasm dripping from his words. "I

thought you were done with those"

"I just need that moonstone," she said forcefully.

"So that means your threat wasn't really valid," he said without question.

"Dammit, you're such an ass!" she huffed.

"It's my job" Damon smirked and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Just tell your witch to give you or even Stefan the moonstone," she growled, "

And then I'll be out of your way."

"Not gonna hapen," Damon shrugged.

"Damon…" Elena gritted her teeth.

"Katherine…" Damon mimicked her with a laugh. "You're really off your game today,

what's so different about you?"

"Ass," Elena rolled her eyes. "Just…I just want what I want."

"Well, for the first time ever, you might not get what you want," Damon stated.

"If you haven't noticed, I always get what I want," Elena said darkly when she finally

composed herself. Only Damon Salvatore could rile her up like this.. This Ass, Elena

thought. He was always an ass, but it was always one of his best most unique qualities.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Damon sneered again trying to get his

point out even though he knew this argument was going nowhere. He couldn't even

remember having ever had an argument with Katherine that lasted this long. She

always - He didn't know this girl mood was Crazy bipolar he thought

"Damon, you don't know I don't like these games, especially when they aren't

orchestrated by me. Just give me the moonstone when you get it from Bonnie, or

else," she threatened.

"Or else what?" Damon stood up to tower over her menacingly

She smirked, "or else as you always say dot dot dot."

'When did I ever say that?' Damon wondered internally before responding. "Well,

your periods aren't an enticing threat," he said, shoving Elena as he walked past her.

This one movement set Elena off, and she shoved Damon up against the wall before

She knew what she was about. She realized that she wasn't sure how she managed

to pull that off, considering she was a much younger vampire than Damon. She

just chalked it up to one of the curiously random upsides that came with being a

Doppelganger.

"Just get me the moonstone, Damon," Elena growled while she squeezed his

throat. "You know I always have a plan b, and I'm always going to be one step

ahead." She let him drop the floor and he quickly got up, rubbing his neck.

"Bitch," he spat out.

"Ass," Elena started walking away but quickly turned and went back to Damon. "I'll

give you a bit to think about it and then when the clock stops, well, let's hope it

doesn't." She laughed as best she could. "Tick tock," she said, running a finger down

the black shirt stretched across his toned chest. "It was nice seeing you, Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time-Salvatore Boarding House<strong>

Damon came storming into the house looking for his brother after having a few

desperately needed drinks at the Grille. He knew should have gone straight home or at

least called Stefan after his interaction with Katherine, but instead he decided to drown in

some alcohol before acting impulsively in delivering the news that the bitch was back in

town.

"Oh baby brother, where are you?" Damon sang out, his voice echoing from the

parlor as he poured himself another drink.

"Damon, I've been trying to call you!" Stefan exclaimed as he appeared in the

doorway.

"Well, unfortunately for you little bro, someone took my phone," Damon said as he

took a swig from his glass, remembering how he'd checked his pocket only to find

that the bitch had stolen his phone.

"It was important," Stefan said.

"If this concerns a certain brunette, then I think we're on the same page," Damon

said disdainfully.

"She came to see you too," Stefan said, the tone of his voice indicating that it wasn't a

question.

"The one and only Katherine Pierce, tramping it out in her heels, curly hair and some

skanky blue outfit."

"You mean purple," Stefan corrected automatically.

"What?" Damon asked.

"She was wearing a purple shirt," Stefan explained, clearly annoyed.

"Um, I know my colors, baby bro, it was blue," Damon shook quickly. "What the hell,

it doesn't matter what color she was wearing. You know what, who cares? That girl's

bipolar. I wouldn't be surprised that her clothing is too," Damon rolled his eyes.

"What did she say to you?" Stefan asked.

"Simple, she wants the moonstone. How about you?" Damon questioned.

"Um, the same thing," Stefan said. "Did she say anything else, like why?"

"It's Katherine, she never says anything helpful," Damon rolled his eyes.

"What do you think?" Stefan asked, his brows furrowed.

"I don't need to think," Damon shrugged. "She's not getting it. End of story."

"It can't be that simple, Damon," Stefan said carefully.

"Yes, Stefan, it can be that simple. We just ignore her."

"It's Katherine, Damon," Stefan reminded him. "When is anything about her that

simple?"

Damon gave up, knowing his brother was right. "Fine, what do you think we should

do?"

"I don't know," Stefan trailed off thoughtfully.

"Stefan, we don't know why she wants the thing or what she's going to do with it if

she gets it," Damon sighed.

"We have to find out," Stefan said determinedly.

"Like Katherine is going to tell us anything," Damon retorted.

"You're right," Stefan admitted. "So, what are we going to do?" Stefan asked

cautiously.

Damon looked at his brother, his eyes calculating. "We don't follow with Katherine's

plans and from there-" he trailed off, handing him a drink.

"From there?" Stefan questioned, walking up closer to his brother to take the offered

drink.

"From there we just have to see," Damon said simply. "There's two of us plus a

couple of newbies, and there's only one of her."

"But it's Katherine," Stefan argued.

"Yeah, I know," Damon admitted, raising his glass before pausing. "Let's just be

happy there's only one Katherine Pierce," he concluded, chugging the last of his glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time- Penthouse<strong>

Katherine breezed through the front door of the penthouse she and Elena were

using. It was a decent dwelling belonging to one Ms. Flowers, a local resident. It had

a spacious living room with a bar in the corner, a massive kitchen and two rooms

complete with ensuite bathrooms. . She spotted her doppelganger straight away,

drinking from a glass, the bottle set aside, her feet propped up on a table.

"Lena, it's not very lady like to put your feet on a fancy table"

Elena looked up from where she had been staring, she hadn't even noticed that

Katherine had walked into the penthouse. "Like you really care Kat."

"You're right, I really don't" Katherine admitted with a laugh, tossing aside the bags

she was carrying before dropping onto the couch beside Elena, throwing her feet on

Elena's lap and signaling for her to pour her a drink. Elena complied and handed the

drink to Katherine, looking at her for a moment before turning her head away and

staring off into space again.

"Well you're no fun," Katherine pouted and then smiled knowing that Elena would

already know what she was going to say. "So, how was your meeting with your

Salvatore?"

"Like I even need to say?" Elena tilted her head and looked at Katherine.

"It went well then?" Katherine asked taking a sip from her drink.

"Almost. I kind of lost it a bit, but everything that needed to be done is done," Elena

explained, confirming the progress of the plan to Kat.

"I knew you we're going to mess up Lena, I meant how did IT go?" Katherine asked,

hinting more at what Elena was trying so hard to avoid.

"When I saw him, the first thing was that one memory-" Elena started before trailing

off.

"Of your last night together?" Katherine prompted knowingly.

"Yeah. I don't know, it was weird seeing him and everything that 've been trying to

bury down came rushing back and I really tried. I'm surprised I just didn't break

down within one second of seeing him," the words tumbled from Elena's mouth.

"You're strong, Elena," Katherine soothed, "I know this is hard when-"

"He doesn't even know who I really am… yeah I know," Elena snapped.

Katherine scooted closer to her doppelgänger and sister, for all intents and

purposes. She leaned forward and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, Elena, it will always be you. No matter what. You're doing this because

You love him and everyone else."

"I know I am," Elena agreed softly, "And with me being the one I don't believe that,

but he's the one, no matter what."

Katherine smiled and let go of her doppelgängers hand.

Elena shook her head and quickly took a deep breath. "So how was your meeting

with Stefan?"

"Well, it's me and Stefan. You know how it goes, he calls me something, he says what

he always says about 1864 and then blah blah blah….But I still love him, no matter

what," Katherine admitted.

Elena rolled her eyes, she knew what Katherine meant. Getting close to and being in

love with a Salvatore was one of the hardest things either of them had gone through.

She nodded and looked at Katherine as they raised their glasses in sync before

simultaneously downing their drinks.

"Yeah I know the feeling," Elena said softly.

Katherine looked at her. "So, are you ready to hear more of the plan?"

Elena looked at Katherine and laughed, nodding. "You know I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Thank you so much again to everyone who has read,alerted, and favorite this story. They are like the cherry on the top when writing this story. So Thank YOU and I would like to give a special Thank to my Beta ShadowFaxAngel without her help I would be a complete mess. So thank you for everything.<strong>

**Hope everyone enjoy the Elena and Damon banter more to come in future chapters; Next chapter Katherine and Elena sneaking around and plotting against Damon and Stefan. Also the beginning and peak of Last Years events that lead to Elena turning.**

**Hope everyone Enjoyed, Please Read & Review love to hear what you guys think.**

**Thank You,**

**DreamToAspire**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**"Plan C & Room Run-In's"**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time- Penthouse<strong>

Elena was comfortably sleeping on her bed in the Penthouse she and Katherine had rented. They'd spent all night drinking and talking about the Salvatore's and how it really felt to be back. Elena couldn't help but express how weird it was coming back, seeing him and knowing that she was going to eventually run into her family and friends and they wouldn't even know who she was. Although during the time she had been with Katherine she'd been able to bury those feelings, to let them go and mostly turn everything off, once she saw Damon's face and looked into his deep oceanic blue eyes, everything had come rushing back. It happened a lot when she thought about the past, but she and Katherine had but one goal - get the moonstone and get out. Even Katherine didn't know what kind of consequences would come if they stayed too long. Elena began to wake, blinking in the light that was mostly shielded by the curtains. She had just curled up on her side, content to stay in bed when she heard a loud banging on her door. Unsurprisingly, Katherine burst into the room moments later.

"WAKE UP, Lena," Katherine said loudly, opening the curtains and letting the bright light stream onto Elena's face.

"Ugh, light! Must you do that, Kat?" Elena whined, hiding under the comforter. "My head is killing me."

Katherine hopped onto the bed, landing right beside Elena. "Not my fault you can't handle your alcohol like moi."

Elena scoffed from beneath the covers. Katherine grinned, knowing she was right. "I can feel you rolling your eyes, Elena," she teased.

"Am not," Elena muttered, still hiding under the covers.

"Come on, Elena," Katherine said, suddenly yanking the covers from Elena's bed. "Time to get up, twin-y. We've got a big day ahead of us." Elena moaned and tried grab the sheets, but Katherine had won.

"You're not going to win this one," Katherine said matter-of-factly, voicing Elena's very thoughts.

Elena groaned and pulled herself into a sitting position. "Meanie…I was sleeping!"she complained, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"You were not sleeping. If you were, it wouldn't be this easy to wake you up,"

Katherine corrected her knowingly. "You were most likely doing the whole 'collect your thoughts' thing," she said as she wiggled her fingers in the air. "You know, that thing you do," she laughed. "And don't give me that look. That expression is not a good look on our face."

"Really," Elena deadpanned.

"Come on Roommate. Quit stalling, today's a new day!" Katherine exclaimed.

"You are way too perky, even for you," Elena said suspiciously.

"Time for us to visit the Salvatore's! Or rather, for Me to visit them," Katherine said, wrinkling her eyebrows. "Well you know what I mean."

"Wait," Elena interrupted, "Don't you see the little flaw in your plan? We can't be in the same place at the same time!"

"Yeah, I know," Katherine said, "Which means you're gonna snoop around while I distract them."

"How do you even know they have the moonstone?" Elena questioned.

"Because we know Bonnie wouldn't have it right now," Katherine assured her.

"I thought she was researching it," Elena said. "Isn't that what Lucy said?"

"Yes, but we both know Bonnie isn't stupid enough to keep it. I'm certain Stefan or Damon would have contacted her already," Katherine explained. "Plus, I'm pretty sure Bonnie wouldn't mess with the magic, she doesn't know about it, so why keep the moonstone?"

"Cause it's Bonnie," Elena rolled her eyes. " It's not like Vampires are her favorite things in the world."

"They're the only valuable resource she has right now, Elena," Katherine argued,"It's not like she has the Secret Circle to pass things around to."

"You have a point…But don't you think Damon and Stefan would at least anticipate that you would search their house somehow?"

"Yes, but they aren't stupid enough to let it out of their sights. Plus they think I'm a loner and that I would never be a distraction."

"You've got me there," Elena nodded and finally threw the sheets away from her. "Fine, let's get to it."

"Yeah," Katherine said in a cheerful manner, getting up from Elena's bed. "Breakfast is in the living room," Katherine winked.

"Katherine…." Elena trailed off at the implication of what Katherine had said.

"Elena…" Katherine shot back as she walked to the living room smirking. "Today's a new day, Elena and you're going to love it."

All Elena could do was shake her head and walk into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

Elena and Katherine were heading wherever. The two of them hadn't even spoken since Elena had left to go be with Damon for the last time. They had just been silently driving for the past couple of hours. Honestly, Katherine was getting bored in this silence, but thank gosh they were finally where they needed to be. She suddenly stopped the car, ly waking Elena from her gazing and dreaming state.

"What the hell, Katherine?" Elena yelled.

"Language…" Katherine corrected before laughing out loud at how serious she sounded.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked, looking through her window at a small campsite which appeared to be occupied by a small party of people. It look like two the most because of two single tents, camp gear a campfire and a car parked on the side.

"What do you think?" Katherine asked, waiting for Elena to catch on.

Elena stared at Katherine for a couple of minutes before she finally got what she was saying. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts about everyone, about Him, that she'd forgotten she hadn't fully transtioned. Yet. "Oh," was all she could think to say.

"Yup. Time for you to take a bite," Katherine smirked before turning the car off,popping the hood and getting out.

Elena soon followed, only to get in front of Katherine. "Katherine, wait, can't I just transition with a blood bag or something?" Elena asked, looking around for any bystanders. "Not like this."

"Elena, the spell that Lucy put on you was to slow your transition down so you could do Damon," Katherine told Elena, receiving a scathing glare for her emphasis on the word 'do'. "Sorry it was too easy. But it just slowed it down, it didn't stop it."

Elena rolled her eyes and gave Katherine a worried look. "I don't want to do this."

"Well you're going to have to," Katherine said. "Your clock is ticking. And no blood bags," she said firmly as Elena opened her mouth to protest. "We still have a couple of hours till we hit city limits."

"Didn't you pack any?" Elena questioned.

"Yes, but that isn't going to satisfy you," responded quietly.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked in confusion.

"A blood bag, it will help you transition, but it's not going to satisfy your craving…" Katherine trailed off. "You're only going to crave more once you start and we can't have you draining our stash. Real blood straight from the source should ease you for the next few of hours."

"But Katherine.."Elena began stubbornly.

"But nothing! No more arguing, Elena," Katherine spat out. "I'm not going to let something happen to you again."

"Katherine.."

"Elena, you need to do this, okay?" Katherine looked at her.

"What if…."

"What if what, Elena? What if you become like me?" Katherine snapped. "I'm not all that bad...okay, maybe that's a stretch, but you know what I mean."

"It's not that, it's just what if I fall off the rails?" Elena asked worriedly.

"I won't let you," Katherine assured her.

"It's a fact Katherine, new vampires can't control their bloodlust "

"You aren't Stefan, you're not Damon and you are definitely not me, Elena," Elena stood silently as Katherine continued. "You are you, Elena, no matter what."

"Okay.." Elena agreed hesitantly.

"Good."

"Just don't let me do anything stupid, okay?" Elena begged.

"Of course I won't," Katherine smiled. "I can't have a pyscho roommate now, can I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Present-Salvatore Boarding House (Earlier)<strong>

"We cannot let that psychotic bitch get her hands on the moonstone," Damon sneered to the group that had gathered in the living room of the boarding house at his and Stefan's urgent calls.

"So she specifically wants the moonstone?" Jeremy asked.

"Ding ding, Gilbert," Damon said sarcastically, shooting a look at the Gilbert boy.

"Damon, leave Jeremy alone," Alaric snapped at Damon.

"What I didn't do anything" Damon shot back rolling his eyes at Alaric

"What do you think we should do?" Bonnie asked Damon and Stefan, choosing to ignore the irrelevant

"We think you should give the moonstone to us," Stefan answered carefully.

"But I haven't even really researched it yet," Bonnie said, looking at both brothers. It was true. She hadn't even looked at the stone, only looked through books on what it was exactly, and she couldn't find any information on that.

"Not like you need the thing," Damon shot back testily.

"Well if Katherine wanted it, how come she just didn't get it from Bonnie in the first place?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Katherine," Damon shrugged, "No one ever knows what's going through her mind."

"Bonnie, listen, it's not like you know what to do with the moonstone or what it's capable of," Stefan reasoned with her as he gestured to her to hand the moonstone over to him. "It's safer for all of us if you give it to us."

Bonnie looked a little hesitant. It was true, if she thought about it. All she really knew was that Emily told her to steal it from Lucy. She didn't even know what it was or what it could do. The only thing she knew was that she had to protect it, and in this situation she needed to protect it from Katherine. The only real option was to give it to Stefan and Damon for safekeeping. She finally nodded and dropped it into Stefan's outstretched hand. "Hide it well," she cautioned.

Alaric cleared his throat as Stefan stood there holding it. "Wouldn't this be the first place Katherine would look?"

Damon snatched the stone from Stefan. "Which is why I have to perfect place to hide it."

"Where?" Alaric asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Damon answered sarcastically as he disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT-Salvatore Boarding House- NOW<strong>

Damon came sauntering in the parlor with glee. He'd succeeded in hiding the moonstone in the last place Katherine would ever look. Stefan followed him in moments later.

"Did you hide it?" Stefan asked from behind his brother who was already pouring himself a drink.

"Yup! Katherine will never find it," Damon raised his glass and took a sip. With that sentence, a sudden breeze came from behind them.

"What makes you say that, Damon?" Katherine asked seductively, surprising both brothers with her sudden appearance.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Damon shot back.

"Aww, don't be so mean, Damon. You used to be so nice," Katherine smirked leaning against the door frame.

"How did you even get in?" Damon asked.

"Through the door, of course," Katherine rolled her eyes. "I would have knocked, but, oh who cares, we know I wouldn't have bothered."

Stefan just stood there staring at her, his eyes hard. "We don't have it, Katherine?"

Katherine laughed. "And what makes you think I believe that?" Katherine raised her eyebrow looking at both Salvatore's. She knew that Elena was already upstairs looking through all the rooms. Katherine herself was just the distraction, which worked well for her. She loved the annoying them and she'd missed having the opportunity to indulge that particular habit of hers.

* * *

><p>Elena had searched through almost all through all the rooms and she found nothing. It was pretty easy, sneaking inside the boarding house through the second floor. How both Damon and Stefan failed notice was beyond her. But with all that hard work, she still hadn't found anything. She was starting to think that this plan wasn't as foolproof as they'd thought. There was only one room left and it was the one that she'd been avoiding since she snuck into the boarding house. His room. Here she was, standing right in front of it. The last time she was here was that night. Elena quickly took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback - Night of the Masquerade Last Year<strong>

Elena walked into Damon's room. It was the night of the masquerade ball and both Damon and Stefan had insisted she shouldn't go by herself. She had reluctantly agreed to go with both of them, even though Stefan was technically her date. She still felt lost and guilty that she hadn't talked to Damon, she missed him. He was hurting the night Katherine came back, the night he came to her room drunk and depressed. All Elena did was try to talk to him and calm him down, but he had lashed out, breaking her window and disappearing through the shards.

The only thing that Elena could honestly admit to disliking about Katherine was how badly she'd hurt Damon. But the visits from her doppelgänger had explained a lot and Elena didn't know what to do. She wanted to enjoy this night, no matter what. She would always be there for Damon, even though Stefan wasn't keen on her developing trust in him, or Katherine, for that matter. Especially Katherine.

Nothing was going to ruin this night.

"Hey," Elena said, unnecessarily announcing her presence. Damon had been putting on his tie when he turned and saw her across his bedroom, decked out in the hottest, most elegant cocktail dress.

"Oh, hey," Damon gulped. He couldn't help staring as he turned around to finish fixing his tie.

"Ready for the night?" Elena asked as she looked at Damon. He really was beautiful and the black suit made his eyes stand out even more than usual.

"Yes I am," Damon said, trying not to stare at the beauty in front of him, even though he couldn't stop. "You look beautiful, by the way".

"Thank you," Elena smiled as she looked at Damon who was fiddling with his tie again. Without hesitation, she set her mask on his bed and reached up to fix his tie. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said softly, peering up at him from beneath her dark lashes.

"My, Gilbert, is that a compliant coming from you?" Damon chuckled, clearly joking around.

"Hey!" Elena protested with a smile as she finished fixing his tie.

"So I heard Katherine might drop by," he began, unable to help himself in the awkward silence.

"Damon,I told you, We don't have to worry about her," Elena assured him, patting his tie flat against his chest.

"Yes we do," he argued. "She's still Katherine."

"And I told you I trust her, we have nothing to worry about," Elena said firmly.

"But Elena.."

"No more buts, Damon. From you, Stefan or anyone else."

Damon quickly grabbed her hands back, pulling them against his chest. "I just don't want anything to happen to you," he said softly, a pleading look in his eyes.

"And nothing will," Elena smiled, looking at him. "I promise."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Elena walked in a inhaled and the smell of Damon's scent that consumed the very same room where they made love. She was here and all she could do was remember that night. Good job staying on task, Elena thought to herself. She stood in the doorway, still unable to move as her eyes swept around the room to land on his bed. She quickly moved beside it, looking at it for a second, lost in her own thought, she ran her fingers across the comforter. She didn't dare sit on it lay on it, but she couldn't resist finally being able to touch a memory that was forever embedded in her heart.<p>

She remembered that night when they finally accepted each other, ignoring the outside world and savoring a moment they would never forget. Though, as it turned out, only she would be left with the memory. She remembered how he took her into the most passionate kiss she'd ever received, the way his lips and tongue were in sync with hers when they'd finally met. The way his fingers brushed through her hair, trailing them down her back before grasping her firmly, holding her waist so she could be pressed up against his hard, toned chest, feeling safe and protected. She was lost in her memory, remembering all the details of that night until-

"Who are you?" A woman's voice asked, startling her out of her daze.

Elena quickly turned around at the sound of the voice suddenly coming from his bathroom. Thank God this woman was clothed, she thought sullenly.

"Who are you?" Elena turned the question around at the woman. She wasn't going to answer anyone, especially this tramp Elena thought unkindly, jealousy flaring within her chest.

"Andie Starr. Who are you?" Andie asked again.

Elena rolled her eyes. Who the heck did this women think she was? Why was she even here? Elena quickly composed herself, she had a job to do. At least Abbie Starr or whatever her name was had brought Elena back to the present. Time to get to the task at hand, Elena thought. I just have to get rid of this woman, but first…

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked glaring at the woman, taking a step forward to ensure that she could compel her.

"I was here with Damon, we-" Andie started to answer before Elena groaned and rolled her eyes, cutting her off.

"Yeah, I got it," Elena snapped. She had just met this woman and already didn't like her. One could say she was jealous, but Elena brushed it off. She wasn't going to get carried away and throw this woman out. She might toy with the idea of pushing her off a cliff, but would never actually follow through on the action.

"Hey, aren't you Katherine?" Andie asked, though all Elena did was ignore the woman. She wasn't going to answer any questions coming from this, thing.

Elena quickly studied the woman and figured she was one of Damon's typical sex escapades, she wasn't even wearing vervain, and the scarf wrapped around the woman's neck made it clear that she'd been a living blood donor at least once. It was just Damon being Damon, as usual. Elena tried to push her emotions down a notch. She wasn't couldn't afford to ruin anything and she needed to move fast. Katherine might be a master manipulator, but even she had her time limits.

Maybe this Allie Starr could help her, Elena thought. She quickly went up to the woman and looked deep into her eyes, her own eyes dilating as she ordered, "Don't make a sound."

The woman simply nodded her acquiescence.

"Have you've seen the moonstone or anything that looks like it?" Elena asked, to which the woman shook her head no. "Has Damon told you about anything that he's been hiding?" She asked urgently, only to be met with another silent shake of the woman's head. Elena groaned softly, Guess this woman is useless, she thought, rolling her eyes. "Stand here and don't make a sound," she ordered the woman, turning to check out the room for herself.

Elena quickly checked every corner of Damon's room, his drawers, closet and boxes, the fireplace and hidden compartments, even his bathroom and the essentials in the sink, but she found nothing.

"Well this was pointless, there's nothing here," Elena groaned and double checked her steps, making sure everything was in its original place. She stood in the middle of the room, wondering if she'd overlooked anything, but she knew she hadn't.

Elena had just turned to leave when she remembered the woman. She went up to her, her pupils dilating again. "You can go now and do whatever you were doing, I'm not here and I was never here in the first place." Elena's pupils went back to normal and the woman went quickly back to what she was doing, ignoring Elena as she put her makeup on.

Elena sighed and started to head downstairs. She and Katherine had planned it out so that neither Damon nor Stefan would be facing the stairway. She quickly got into view for Katherine to see her and noticed they were still talking. She had to give props to Katherine for dragging it out this long.

"So, no moonstone," Katherine pouted at the brothers.

"We already told you that, Katherine," Damon said in exasperation.

"Fine, but NOW you know when I want it, or else" Katherine said.

Elena picked up on the conversation. She assumed that by Katherine's comment

it was time to go to Plan B or whatever letter they were on. Katherine smirked at both brothers and saw Elena from Stefan's shoulder far away. When Elena noticed that Katherine saw her, she shook her head indicating that she'd had no luck with the moonstone. Katherine nodded her head just enough for Elena to see, but subtly enough to avoid suspicion. Elena slipped out quietly leaving Katherine alone.

"You're not getting it, Katherine," Stefan told her.

"Like hell she ever was," Damon agreed.

"Well, I guess this means I'll be seeing you two soon. I do love seeing you two in suits. So hot," Katherine smirked before turning serious. "I want that moonstone or else,"she finished and left quickly before Damon or Stefan had time to react.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time- Penthouse<strong>

Katherine caught up with Elena only a couple minutes after she had left. Elena was in the living room looking out the window, a glass of wine and blood mixed together in hand. Knowing that Katherine had arrived, Elena grabbed the other glass she'd prepared and handed it to her.

"So, no luck in finding the moonstone?" Katherine asked sitting on the couch facing the television.

Elena sighed and shook her head to which Katherine replied, "That figures."

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked moving away from the window to sit on the lounge chair to the left, facing Katherine.

"We go shopping for some masks and dresses," Katherine smirked. "I hear Mystic Falls is having another Masquerade."

"And we're the number one Guest?" Elena remarked with a smile.

"You know it!" Katherine smirked, downing her drink in one gulp.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK- Last Year- Night Before Last Year's Masquerade- UNKNOWN<strong>

"You've known where the doppelgänger has been the whole time?" The voice on the other end of line asked sharply.

"Yes, I have. I've known for a long time."

"WHY haven't you've done anything?" the voice demanded angrily.

"Because…"

"Because why?" the voice interrupted." The last of that bloodline cannot walk

upon this earth."

"It's just not right."

"You can't do anything. No matter who the doppelgänger and the last of the Petrova bloodline is, they CANNOT be allowed to live."

"What are you saying?"

"You have to kill the last of the Petrova Bloodline."

"…..."

"So this can finally end and the world doesn't have to come across such evil."

"But..."

"No more excuses. You have to kill her."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Thank you all to the people who Reviewed this story and favoredalerted. You have no idea how it makes me feel getting those notifications they far are the best and amazing and thank for them. I really wanna say thank you to my beta Shadowfaxangel, without her comments and tweaks to this story, I would be a complete mess. So thank you thank you so much for everything.**

**Anyways can't wait for you guys to read the upcoming Masquerade chapters that's going to reveal the past and you can't ignore the present masquerade ball where Katherine/Elena might be caught or Not...and can't deny any of you guys a Delena Dance.**

**Anyways please Read/Review would love it.**

**Thank You,**

**DreamToAspire**


End file.
